Red Queen ficlets & drabbles
by thegirl20
Summary: Assorted ficlets and drabbles based around the Red Queen pairing. (Ruby/Regina)
1. I've a little looking-glass

**The evil queen meets Red and they are both instantly smitten.**

* * *

Red stands awkwardly in the grand room; far more opulent than anything she'd ever seen in her tiny village. A stab of guilt goes through her chest as she thinks of Granny's repeated warnings about wandering too far from home and talking to strangers. But something in Red has always wanted to roam, to see the world beyond the borders of her boring life. So when a carriage drew up beside her and a kindly old man addressed her by name, telling her that the Queen had requested to meet her, Red could hardly turn that kind of adventure down.

Red had never been in a carriage before. A haycart, yes, but that was nothing compared to the finery of the Queen's carriage. The seats were cushioned with silky, purple fabric and Red couldn't help but run her hands over them. The smell inside was of exotic perfumes and something else that Red couldn't quite place. The man turned out to be the Queen's father. He smiled at her curiosity and answered her questions about the carriage to the best of his ability. But when she asked why the Queen wanted to meet her, his smile dimmed. "I know not the workings of the Queen's mind, these days," he said, looking at his hands. "I only know she wanted to meet you. She was most vehement about it." And that was all he would say.

Now Red finds herself unable to stand still as she waits. She moves her weight from foot to foot, her hands grasping the edges of her cloak. She hopes she's dressed appropriately to meet royalty. Her cloak is the most elegant piece of clothing she owns. For some reason she's never been able to fathom, it never fades or frays and it doesn't even seem to get dirty. She asked Granny about it once, but she just mumbled something about expensive fabric and sent Red to fetch water.

She has no time to dwell on her clothing because the doors to the room burst open and Red looks up and catches sight of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Dressed in a form-fitting dress that's the colour of midnight in summer, the woman exudes an air of sophistication that makes Red want to bow her head and cower in a corner. It's then that she realises she probably should bow, since it's the Queen she's gawping at. She lifts her skirts and dips into a what she hopes is a curtsey, bowing her head. A soft laugh brings blood rushing to her cheeks, and she keeps her eyes fixed on the intricate carpet under her feet.

A gentle hand on her chin brings her face up and all at once she's lost in the deep brown of the Queen's eyes. She's never spent much time contemplating royalty, but whenever she has tried to picture the rulers of their land, they've always seemed unreal, like statues or paintings. Now she's confronted with a living, breathing embodiment of royalty and all she can see is the intelligence shining in her eyes, the way wisps of her hair have escaped the complicated arrangement on top of her head, the prominent scar on the right side of her top lip. All signs that this is very much a human woman.

"My, my," The Queen murmurs, turning Red's face slightly from side to side, examining her. "I'd been told you were impressive, but they failed to do your beauty justice."

Red's face flushes again, but she can't help the wide smile that appears at the Queen's words. It's quickly tempered by a confused frown, and she forces herself to meet the Queen's eyes. "Th-...they, my lad-...your majesty?"

The Queen's eyebrow creeps up her forehead. "And clever enough not to let compliments blind you," she says. "Good. There are few things more frustrating than a pretty face with nothing behind it." She lets go of Red's chin and walks around her, continuing her examination. Red feels like one of the pigs the farmers bring to the village on market day. She bites her lip; lately the pigs have taken to squealing whenever she comes near, to the point where she avoids the market if at all possible.

"I have people everywhere," the Queen says, by way of explanation. "You were brought to my attention a few months ago." She stops in front of Red one more. "You really are _quite_ extraordinary."

Thoroughly confused now, Red shakes her head. "I...I think you're mistaken, your majesty," she says, not wanting to offend the Queen by telling her she's wrong. "I'm just...me. I live in a little village with my Granny. I'm as ordinary as they come."

A smile blooms on the Queen's face, one that draws Red closer with its intimacy. "Oh, I don't think so," she purrs, tugging gently on the edge of Red's hood. "You have the potential for greatness, Little Red Riding Hood."

"I...I don't understand, your majesty," Red says, captivated by the Queen's closeness, the scent of her bath oils and something else, something darker.

"You will," the Queen tells her, a hand moving to frame her jaw. "In time. For now, why don't you start by calling me Regina and see how we go from there?"

Red's eyes go wide at the caress and at the informality being displayed. "I couldn't possib-" She's stopped by a finger over her lips.

"You're not going to disobey your Queen, are you?" Regina asks, her voice low and inviting. Red finds herself shaking her head, the need to please the Queen almost overwhelming in its intensity. She's rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Good girl."

"Am I to work for you?" Red asks, when the finger is removed. "Here? At the palace?"

"No," the Queen, Regina, tells her. "You'll go back to your village and continue as before. As if we never had this conversation. But there will come a time I will call upon you to do something for me."

"Soon?" Red asks, bereft at the thought of going back home and not being near this woman.

Regina smiles again and brushes some hair behind Red's ear. "Soon enough, dear," she promises. Then she leans in to whisper. "And if you please me, we shall meet again."

The Queen turns her head and places a soft kiss right at the edge of Red's lips. It's all Red can do to stop herself from making the tiny movement which will bring their lips together. She's kissed Peter, many times, but she's never felt like this with him. Like her mind and body aren't her own. Like she's alive with feelings and emotions that she can't put a name to. Like she finally understands what she's been looking for.

The assault on her senses lessens slightly when the Queen steps back to appraise her once more. She shakes her head with a smile Red can't read. "Magnificent," she whispers. This time Red keeps her head up, her eyes locked on Regina's.

"I'm nothing compared to you...Regina," she says. The name feels comfortable in her mouth, like she's said it before, often.

"Oh, come now," Regina scolds. "Let's not have false modesty. You're a beautiful woman and you know it."

No-one's ever called Red a _woman_ before. She's always been just a girl. Her heart sings at the Queen's words, but she tries not to show it.

"Thank you," she manages, with a small smile.

"You should be getting back home, before you're missed," Regina says.

Red's eyes go wide. She's been gone for hours. Granny will likely have a search party out scouring the woods for her. Her panic must show in her face, because Regina raises an eyebrow.

"There are quicker ways to travel than by carriage," the Queen tells her, running a hand down her bare arm and holding her wrist, loosely. Before Red knows what's happening, they're both engulfed in purple smoke and, when it clears, they're back in the woods at the exact spot Red was picked up earlier. She's thrown by the suddenness of the journey and she sways, grasping Regina's hand for balance. She realises her mistake and lets go.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammers, backing away a little. The Queen seems mildly amused.

"Not at all," she says. "It can be quite disorientating when you're not used to it."

Red can hear the sounds of people talking a little way in the distance; looking for her, no doubt. "I should go," she says, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "My Granny will be worried."

The Queen nods. "Of course. And it wouldn't do for us to be seen together. Not yet."

Their implied shared future fills Red with a kind of warmth she's not used to; one that settles low in her belly and burns pleasantly.

"I'll be seeing you, Red Riding Hood," Regina says, with a smile. And then she's gone in the same cloud of purple smoke they arrived in. She watches it dissipate as the voices grow nearer. Her lips curl into a smile and she touches the place where Regina had placed a kiss.


	2. As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Ruby gets a little distracted**

* * *

"Uh...Ruby? Can we get some service over here?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Em. Just gimme a sec." The waitress doesn't even turn to the source of the voice, her attention very much focused elsewhere. Emma follows her gaze and hides a smirk. Regina is bent over, examining her car's engine, giving anyone who cares to look a supreme view of her backside.

"Why are you looking at my mom like that?" Henry asks. "Do you like cars?"

Emma has to cough to cover up a laugh.

"Cars," Ruby says, still not looking at either of them. Then she seems to realise who she's speaking to. "_Oh!_ Yeah, totally. I definitely appreciate good bodywork and a nice..." She tilts her head to adjust her view. "... chassis."

Emma rolls her eyes at the blatant innuendo and is about to scold Ruby for talking to Henry about his _mother _like that, when another voice does it for her.

"Ruby! If you're ogling the Mayor's ass again so help me..."

Ruby turns this time, her mouth open and her cheeks flaming. "_Granny_!" She scurries into the diner, complaining loudly about her grandmother's tendency to embarrass her. Emma looks down at Henry who seems confused.

"Why would Ruby like looking at my Mom's butt?"

Emma sighs. "I'm _so_ not equipped to give you the birds and bees talk, kid. Ask your Mom."


	3. A wolf can be quite a devotee

**Ruby approaches Regina instead of Snow during 3.13 - Witch Hunt**

* * *

The younger woman hesitates before striding forward, trying to portray an air of confidence that she's not sure she feels. Not here, not around Regina. She makes sure that her approach is noisy enough that the other woman won't be surprised by her arrival. Sure enough, the Queen glances over her shoulder at the sound of twigs snapping and feet trampling through undergrowth. She heaves a sigh.

"If you're looking for someone to throw a stick for you, I'm not in the mood."

Ruby rolls her eyes. As dog jokes go, it's not even original. Regina really must be off her game.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm getting plenty of exercise with all of this walking."

Regina looks her up and down. "Yes, I suppose you must be quite in your element living in the forest." She wrinkles her nose. "You should go play with the thief, he's also very at home here."

"Be as rude as you like, Regina," Ruby says. "I'm not gonna rise to it."

"And what _are _you doing, Ms Lucas?" Regina asks. "Have you been sent to check on my wellbeing? You can tell your little friend that I'm not having any homicidal feelings at the moment. Though that may change if she doesn't stop asking me how I'm doing."

"Nobody sent me," Ruby says. "I just thought you looked..." She trails off. Making assumptions about Regina is a dangerous business.

"Yes?" Regina presses. "I hope, for your sake, that the word at the end of that sentence was going to be complimentary."

"Sad," Ruby finishes. "I thought you looked sad. I came to see if you were okay." She knows about the heart burying incident, but Regina doesn't need another reason to believe that Snow can't keep a secret.

"And what concern is it of yours if I'm sad?" Regina asks. "I don't recall us ever exchanging much conversation beyond a coffee order."

"I don't know, really," Ruby confesses, examining Regina's profile as she looks out over the endless fields. "I just...I don't like people to be sad. I wondered if I could do anything to help."

Regina laughs, but it's bitter and brittle and it hurts Ruby's ears. "Unless you can somehow bring my son here, then no, there's nothing you can do."

Nodding, Ruby joins Regina in looking into the distance. "I can't imagine doing what you did," she says, almost in a whisper. "Giving up the person you love most in the world...giving him a life where he doesn't even remember who you are."

"I feel like you're not quite grasping the concept of 'helping', Ms Lucas," Regina says, her voice tight and thick. "I believe this is commonly known as rubbing salt in the wound."

"No, I know, I...I just meant," Ruby pauses, biting her lip. "I just mean that I really believe in judging a person by their actions. And you...well, you did the most selfless thing I've ever heard of."

"And now what?" Regina asks, glancing at Ruby from the side of her eye. "You want to be my best friend?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I admire what you did and, for what it's worth...I trust you," Ruby tells her. "And if you could stop being a smartass for two minutes, maybe we _could _be friends." She lifts her eyebrows. "Stranger things have happened."

Regina opens her mouth to make some retort, but the fight seems to go out of her and her shoulders sag. "I'm not braiding your hair or painting your nails."

Ruby laughs. "We'll save that for when we get to the castle."

Regina frowns at her. "You're unusual."

"Thank you." Ruby offers her nod.

"It wasn't a compliment," Regina mutters, though Ruby's sure she sees the hint of a smile under the frown.

"Well, I'm taking it as one," Ruby informs her

"If this is what having friends is like, I'm not sure I want to do it," Regina says, sighing.

"Too bad," Ruby says, flashing her a grin. "C'mon, you can help with dinner."

"At no point did I agree to carry out menial tasks," Regina says, but lets Ruby drag her along nonetheless.

"You'll like it once you get started. Takes your mind off the boredom," Ruby says. She keeps her eyes forward as she continues. "Just try not to poison anyone."

"You're hilarious." There's definitely amusement mixed into Regina's tone this time. Or incredulity. Maybe both.

"I know."


	4. Red Queen Drabbles

**Five sentence fic challenge**

* * *

**Red Queen: Umbrella, Puddle, hot cocoa.**

_My car has a flat tyre and it's raining please come get me._ In a puff of purple smoke, she appears by Ruby's side, taking in the poor girl's drenched appearance. A single wave of her hand and there's an umbrella hovering above Ruby's head, a pair of rain boots on her feet and the tyre is fixed.

"Wow, you're like a Swiss Army Girlfriend."

"Come on, let's get you home and I'll make you some cocoa…and then perhaps I'll get you wet in an entirely different way."

* * *

**Red Queen : Ruby gets jealous.**

She hates feeling this way, this ugly twisting in her chest as she watches Regina speak to Emma; _smile _at Emma. It's not that she doesn't trust Regina, far from it, she's well aware of Regina's opinions on Emma and none of them would lead her to think there would be any possibility of romance between the pair. But they share something Ruby can never be part of - they share a son. Emma gets up to leave and Regina catches Ruby's eye, tilts her head and smiles curiously. Ruby smiles back as best she can and blows her a kiss; she'll wallow another day.

* * *

**Red Queen: Telling Snow &amp; Charming**

She's pictured various permutations of this discussion - most of which involved shouting, crying or leaving - but this stunned silence unnerves her more than any of those. Ruby's hand is growing sweaty in her own and she can feel the nervous energy radiating from her as they await the reaction from the couple across the table. Finally, Mary Margaret swallows and clears her throat, focussing on Regina.

"Do you love her?"

The ease with which the 'yes' is uttered startles all of them.

* * *

**Red Queen: fight**

It was a completely stupid fight, but they're both too stubborn for their own good and haven't spoken a word to each other for over three hours. Lying with their backs to each other now, Regina can tell Ruby is awake. She sighs; she's going to have to be the bigger person this time, because if life with Ruby has taught her anything, it's that love is compromise. Turning over, she reaches out a hand and gently places it on Ruby's hip. Ruby turns to face her and it's not too long before they are a mess of tangled limbs, desperate kisses and whispered apologies.


	5. Come morning light

**Ruby regrets her actions during 'The Cricket Game'.**

* * *

"I'm...just so scared, Henry. I should've never told them...I should have _believed_ in her."

She looks away, blinking away yet more tears. She's surprised she has any left. Regina's gone. Disappeared without a trace after the whole town accused her of Archie's murder. Wrongly, as it turns out. She bites her lip and closes her eyes.

"You only told the truth, Ruby. You told them you saw her. You didn't know it was-"

"I _should_ have known. I should've..._God_." She dropped her head into her hands. "If only I'd been braver...stood up for her, stood _by_ her."

"I've said some not very nice things to her...she always forgives me."

A clumsy hand strokes her hair and she's torn between smiling and crying. Regina raised this compassionate, caring child. This kid who believes in good and right. He's the product of Regina's love and care; no-one else's. Why can't people see that? She lifts her head and gives him a watery smile.

"That's different. You're her family." She shrugs. "I'm just..." What? The waitress she screwed for a decade? The naive small town girl with a crush on the mayor? Snow White's best friend who turned her over to the sheriff without a second thought?

"You make her happier, you know." She looks up, confused. He offers her an encouraging nod.

"Happier?"

"I know you used to come over on Saturday nights to have a sleepover."

She freezes. He _knew_? He wasn't supposed to know. That was part of the deal. Regina didn't want him to know about their arrangement.

"I...that was...uh..." She grasps around for an explanation.

"I think it's nice that you were friends." He shrugs. "She used to smile at you when we came to the diner too. She doesn't smile at a whole lot of people, so I noticed."

He looks so earnest that she forgets about her panic and embarrassment that he somehow knew about her sneaking around his house every week.

Ruby nods. "She has a beautiful smile."

"She does," he agrees. The simplicity with which Henry sees the world and relationships bolsters her and she sits up straight.

"Okay, so let's work on finding her and bringing her back and I can work on making her smile again. What do you say, kiddo?"

"I say let's do it." He turns back to the computer and the maps of Storybrooke he's managed to pull up from somewhere in Graham's filing system. Ruby is intent on the screen, but Henry pipes up again. "So...when you stayed over with my mom, did you do the naked cuddling thing?"

She almost chokes on her tongue. "The...nak-...huh?"

"Mary Margaret and David do it sometimes. It grosses Emma out but I think it's nice."

Ruby bites back a smile and makes a mental note to question Snow about this. "I think that's something you should probably ask your mom about when we find her. Okay?"

"Okay."

And together they go back to scouring Storybrooke for possible hiding places.


	6. Who's gonna drive you home?

**Set during The Cricket Game. Regina feels ignored during the 'Welcome Home' party for Mary Margaret and Emma.**

* * *

From her vantage point behind the counter, Ruby surveys the room as she pours herself a cup of coffee. The party has started to wind down a little. People have gravitated into smaller groups and are quietly chatting amongst themselves. She smiles as her eyes land on Mary Margaret and David, so lost in each other they might as well be on another planet. She keeps her eyes purposefully away from Regina, though there's nothing she'd like more than to go and join her. She knows that Regina doesn't want their relationship to be made public, not before she's had a chance to fix things with Henry. So she heads over to the happy couple to make conversation.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Regina stand up and put her jacket on. She's leaving? Sure enough, the former Mayor walks out the door without saying goodbye to anyone. Ruby makes her excuses and moves to go after her, only to almost run into Emma, who's heading the same way.

"Were you going after Regina?" she asks, tilting her head at the door.

"Yeah, I feel bad," Emma confesses. "I invited her and hardly anybody talked to her all night. I was gonna go ask her to come back for some cake."

"Oh, okay," Ruby says, standing aside. "I was gonna do the same." But it's better if Emma goes, she thinks. That way Regina will know that people other than Ruby want her to be there. Emma smiles at her and heads out. Ruby retreats back behind the counter and tries to look as if she's not watching the door. If she really listened, she could hear the conversation that's taking place outside without any problem. But she doesn't like to intrude on private moments, so she hums along with the music that's playing in the background, and gathers up some dirty plates.

Her head lifts automatically when the bell above the door sounds; but her brow creases when she sees Emma come back in alone. The blonde catches Ruby looking at her and comes over to the counter.

"She didn't want cake?" Ruby asks, trying to keep her voice light.

"No," Emma says, clearly troubled. "I...I think she's getting a little ahead of herself with the whole 'redemption' thing."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Huh?" Emma says, almost as if she hadn't been aware she was talking to anyone but herself. "Oh...nothing. It's fine. Just Henry stuff."

_Shit_.

"Right," Ruby says, resisting the urge to leap over the counter and instead takes the more sedate route around, grabbing her jacket on the way. "I'm...uh, gonna get some air," she tells Emma. "It's hot in here."

She doesn't bother to wait and see if the question on Emma's face makes it out of her mouth.

There's no sign of Regina on the street, and though she could run and easily catch up with her, the cold night air tickles her neck and she decides that the car is the best option. In no time, she's behind the wheel and heading in the direction Regina would have taken home. It's not long before a figure looms into sight and Ruby finds herself sighing in relief.

"Hey!" she slows the car to a crawl beside Regina and winds down the window. Regina doesn't look in her direction or slow her pace.

"What's the rush?" Ruby asks.

"What concern is it of yours?" Ruby is taken aback by the vitriol in Regina's tone, but doesn't let it deter her.

"Well, I...I noticed you leaving and-"

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?" Regina snaps, eyes straight ahead. "That's more than you did for the rest of the evening."

Ruby is thoroughly confused now, alternating her attention between the deserted road and Regina. "I...huh?"

"You barely spared me a passing glance. You were far too concerned with fawning over your little _friends_." Ruby's never seen Regina like this before; almost like a petulant child. It makes Ruby feel defensive, even though she's not sure what she's defending.

"So...you're pissed because I didn't speak to you?" Ruby clarifies. "You're aware my _friends _just got back home, right?"

"I _was_ rather instrumental in their return, dear."

"Anyway, you've told me, more than once, that you don't want people to know about us."

Regina turns to look at her for the first time, and she stops walking. Ruby draws the car to a halt too. "And you think that passing the time of day with me would have immediately led people to the conclusion that we're having a torrid affair?"

"Well, no...but-" Ruby's still trying to figure out exactly what it is she's done wrong.

"But nothing. Your actions sent a very clear signal about where I fall in your list of priorities. Go back to the party, Ruby. Goodnight."

"Hey!" she says again, before Regina starts walking. "Look, it's freezing. Get in the car so that at least you can be warm and comfortable while you yell at me." She gives Regina a lopsided smile, hoping that humour will work. For a few seconds, Ruby thinks she's going to refuse, but with a sigh she opens the car door and gets in. They drive in silence for what seems like forever.

"Don't think this means you're coming in," Regina mutters. Ruby turns to look at her but her attention is focused straight ahead as she continues. "You don't get to ignore me all night and then fuck me."

Ruby's hands grip the steering wheel so tightly that the leather squeaks. "Seriously?" she asks, returning her eyes to the road and ignoring the sting in them. "Is that why you think I'm here?"

"Well, you conveniently showed up just in time to escort me home. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Uh, maybe that I _care_ about you? That I wanted you to get home safely and not to be cold?" Ruby counters.

"Yes, you care about me _so_ much you let me spend the whole evening feeling like a leper."

"Regina, I seriously thought you wouldn't want me to come sit with you," Ruby persists. "I _wanted _to. But I know you're concerned about Henry suspecting-"

"Suspecting that his mother has a single person in town who doesn't think of her as irredeemably evil?" Regina asks. "Yes, that _would _be awful."

"You _know _I don't think of you that way." Ruby's growing frustrated at Regina's negativity. She's met with stony silence and she sighs. "I was trying to do what I thought you wanted," she tries again. "What you've _told_ me you wanted." A bitter laugh is her only answer and it irritates her. "What? What's funny? Because I'm sure as hell not laughing right now."

Regina turns and pins her with her gaze. "No, you're not. But you did plenty of giggling and simpering over Snow and Charming, didn't you?"

Ruby's frustration finally bubbles over. "What the fuck do you _want_ me to do, Regina?"

Shaking her head, Regina faces forward once more. "You really don't know me at all, do you?"

The words cut deeper than she'd like to admit, and it's hurt that makes her retaliate. "I don't know how you expect anybody to get to know you when you won't let anyone in."

"Nobody tries hard enough ." Regina's voice has changed into that bored monotone that Ruby hates.

"_I'm _trying," she argues. "But everything I do seems to be wrong. Even when I do what you tell me to do, it's _still _wrong."

"And that's the problem," Regina says with a sigh. Ruby chances a look at the other woman, only to find tears glistening in her eyes, catching every streetlight they pass. Her heart aches at the sight.

"What is?" she asks, her voice calmer, more gentle. She really wants to know, wants Regina to talk to her and open up a little.

"I don't want some sycophant to do my bidding, Ruby." The emotion Regina is trying to mask makes itself known in the slight tremor in her voice. "I want someone who doesn't want to hide what they feel for me...who feels so much that they _can't _hide it." There are tears running down her face now, and Ruby's own eyes burn. She forces herself to concentrate on the road, but Regina's next whispered words feel like a silver tipped arrow to the chest. "I want to be _enough _for someone."

"Regina-" Ruby begins, but is cut off almost immediately.

"Spare me whatever you're about to say. I'm not looking for your pity." The tears are drying now and the voice is hard. "I thought perhaps…" Regina shakes her head. "But no. You're just like the rest of them."

"Regina that is _not _fair."

They're already on Mifflin street and Regina sniffs. "I don't wish to discuss this any further."

Ruby's trying to find the words to tell Regina that she _is _enough. But any words she thinks of sound trite and hollow compared to what she actually feels, so the silence stretches out until she pulls in behind Regina's car in the driveway.

Regina nods as if she's just received confirmation. Of what, Ruby isn't sure. "I think we should draw a line under our...whatever this is."

"What? No!" Ruby wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, I think it's for the best." Regina opens the door, then pauses, her eyes flicking to Ruby for a moment. "You've been most diverting. Thank you. Goodnight."

She's out of the car before Ruby can respond. But when she hears Regina's heels click up the steps, she's out of her seatbelt and sprinting to the porch just as Regina's key enters the lock. A firm hand on the Mayor's wrist spins her into Ruby's arms and a kiss. Regina squawks in surprise and, after a brief moment of resistance, allows the kiss. They're both breathless when Regina finally pushes Ruby away, shaking her head.

"You heard me."

Perversely gratified to see tears back in Regina's eyes, matching those in her own, Ruby stands her ground. "I heard you, but I don't believe you."

Shaking her head again, but blinking too rapidly, Regina turns back to the door, fumbling with the keys. She finally gets it open. "Goodnight Ms Lucas."

"This isn't over, Regina," Ruby tells her. "I'm not gonna slink away with my tail between my legs like the puppydog you like to think I am. I'm gonna show y-"

The door closes and the porch light is switched off, leaving Ruby alone and in the dark.


	7. The summer air was heavy and sweet

**Regina and Ruby abroad.**

* * *

As soon as they discovered that they could leave Storybrooke, Ruby wanted to go everywhere. And so they do. California, Kenya, Italy, Peru, New Zealand. Most times Henry accompanies them, occasionally they'll sneak off for a weekend or a week by themselves. Right now they're in Portugal. Regina's on a sun lounger by the pool at their private villa. She's ostensibly reading a magazine, though her eyes often stray to where Ruby is swimming laps. Her powerful arms pull through the water and her strong legs kick a steady rhythm behind her; the strokes so smooth there's barely a ripple over the surface. A simple black bikini accentuates the long, slender frame perfectly.

Eventually, Ruby gets out of the pool, pausing to tap at one of her ears. Regina's eyes slide down the endless legs, nicely sunkissed and shining as water cascades down them. When she looks back up, Ruby is grinning in a way that can only be described as wicked. As soon as she takes her first step in Regina's direction, Regina knows her fate is inevitable.

"Ruby," she begins. "No. Don't."

Ruby's pace doesn't slow as she stalks to where Regina is laying. Regina holds up a finger in warning. "Don't do it."

Ruby tilts her head in question before her grin makes another appearance. And in a move too quick for Regina to see, let alone counter, she's on all fours over Regina, shaking her head, her wet hair flicking water everywhere. The droplets are cold against Regina's sun-warmed skin and she lets out a shriek, pushing against Ruby's chest in an attempt to escape the onslaught. Ruby's bubbling laughter is right next to her ear and she scowls.

"Really? You find this amusing?"

A cold, wet kiss is pressed to her cheek. "You make so many dog jokes at my expense, it's only fair I get to act like one every once in a while."

Regina pushes Ruby's hair back, trying to gather up as much of it as possible to stop the drips from landing on her. She raises an eyebrow. "I suppose this is better than some other…behaviours you could adopt."

Ruby scoffs. "Pfft, you love my wild side." She settles down on top of Regina, the heat between them warming the water still clinging to Ruby's body. She lays her head on Regina's chest, Regina's fingers raking through her hair. Regina smiles.


	8. Under the Rainbow

_Just a little ficlet to explain why Red wasn't at Evil Queen Snow's strategy meeting in the S4 finale._

* * *

The dwarves look on in silent horror as their brother Doc slumps forward; his heart crushed to dust in Snow's fist.

"Now there are six of you," Snow announces, stalking around the table. She leans close to Grumpy. "Want to make it five?"

No-one speaks and Snow sighs. "What a pitiful army this is," she decides. "Six dwarves and an old woman." Granny's eyes drop to the table as Snow frowns. "Where is _Red_? Where is my champion?"

"Y-you sent her on a reconnaissance mission, Your Majesty," Granny stammers. "Remember? She is pursuing the bandit for you."

"That was _days _ago," Snow snaps. "Has she not returned?" At the shaking heads, she lets out a shriek of frustration. "And, no doubt when she _does _return, she'll have no information that's of any use." Stomping to the window, she surveys the kingdom, the sun will soon set and the full moon will rise. "My patience with Red is wearing thin," she says.

"Y-Your Majesty," Granny says, almost standing up to approach the queen, but thinking better of it. "I'm sure she's doing all she can. Regina has evaded you for years. She's very clever."

"I was led to believe," Snow says, as she turns, slowly, and pins Granny with her stare. "By_you _if I remember correctly, that your granddaughter's tracking skills were second to none. She is a _wolf _for pity's sake. And she can't sniff out a simple bandit?" Snow laughs. "A bandit who lives in the woods and probably bathes every six months if she's lucky. _I_ could probably follow her scent if I tried."

"I'm s-sure she'll have something for you when she returns," Granny assures her, praying that she's correct.

"You better hope she does," Snow says, her voice low and dangerous. "Otherwise I'll have a new fur rug in front of my fireplace."

And with those chilling words, she turns and sweeps out of the room, with Charming trailing behind.

* * *

Red lets out a gentle laugh as lips trace along her shoulder, teeth nipping at her neck. A hand curls around her naked hip and pulls her back into the equally bare body behind her.

"I said I had to go," she murmurs, eyes closing as the hand on her hip travels across her abdomen.

"You've said that more than once," Regina whispers into her ear. "And yet here you still are." A kiss is dropped on her shoulder. "Anyone would think you wanted to stay here with me instead of returning to the Queen."

Turning over and winding her arms around Regina's slim waist, Red pouts, her voice changing to a whine. "You _know _I can't stay."

"I do," Regina says, with a resigned smile. "But that doesn't' mean I can't wish for it."

Red sighs, taking in Regina's messy hair and swollen lips; evidence of their afternoon of lovemaking. Her heart quickens in her chest as she thinks of the consequences of staying here any longer.

"If…if she didn't have my Granny," Red begins. "I wou-" A finger comes to cover her lips and Regina smiles.

"I know," she says, with a smile. "I know you would."

The finger leaves her lips and is replaced by Regina's mouth in a warm, reassuring kiss. When they part, Regina pulls her close and tucks her head under Red's chin, her head on Red's chest. Red runs a hand up and down the other woman's back as she looks up at the ceiling. Red is the reason Regina is still alive. She makes sure to return from her 'spying' missions with just enough information to pique the Queen's interests. But, somehow, the intelligence is never quite accurate enough for the Queen to capture the bandit. Red sighs; she's not going to be able to keep up the ruse believably for much longer. The Queen is already growing suspicious and Granny definitely knows something isn't right.

"You should go," Regina says, turning so that her chin is resting on Red's chest. She smiles. "I know that every extra minute you stay here is a risk."

Red lifts a hand and brushes Regina's hair behind her ear. "Some risks are worth taking," she says, enjoying the blush that colours Regina's cheeks and the way she dips her head, trying to hide her smile. Shaking her head, the bandit looks back up at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she says, swatting Red's shoulder. "You better get going before the moon gets too high. I don't want dog hair all over my hovel."

Red narrows her eyes, but rolls off the pallet Regina uses as a bed. The sheet they've been sharing slides from her body and she shivers in the cool night air. She dresses quickly, pulling her cloak on last and tying it loosely as Regina watches from the bed.

"Not changing tonight?" she asks, pulling the cover tighter over her body.

"Not yet," Red tells her, crawling back onto the bed on her hands and knees and kissing Regina thoroughly. She sighs as she pulls back to look into Regina's eyes in the candlelight. "One day," she says. "One day, when she's defeated, I won't have to leave."

"One day," Regina agrees, bringing her fingers to brush Red's nose, over her lips and up her jawline . "We'll have our cabin in the woods."

"Soon," Red promises in a whisper, catching Regina's hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, keeping her hand against her face.

Regina nods. "Now go and keep Her Majesty happy," she says, her eyes growing brighter with tears Red could already smell. "And come back to me when you can."

With a final kiss to Regina's hand, Red stands and turns, sprinting down the dark tunnel that leads to the outside world. Neither of them are very skilled at goodbyes, and they get harder each and every time they part. Slowing her step as she reaches the opening to Regina's hideout, she lifts her nose to make sure no-one is around to see her come out. Satisfied she is alone, she takes down her hood and steps into the light.

She answers the moon's call, bones lengthening and muscles thickening, until she's running on all fours towards Snow White's castle. When she gets there, she'll lie and tell Snow that the Bandit Regina is planning to flee the kingdom and take a ship heading south. And Snow will lavish her with praise for bringing her such news before retiring to hatch yet another doomed plan with Charming. And Red will pray for the strength to end Snow's reign of terror, once and for all, so that everyone can have their happy endings.


	9. Sometimes we fight (So we can make up)

With a huff of resignation, the huge black wolf turns and heads back home. It's no use trying to fight it any longer. All night she's tried to hunt and run and ignore the niggling instinct to go home, but to no avail. Her powerful legs make easy work of the miles between the woods and Mifflin street. Four paws hit the walkway, but by the time she reaches the front porch, she's on two legs and fumbling in her pocket for her key. Ruby sighs as she unlocks the door. She and Regina had been arguing over something ridiculous earlier in the evening and Ruby had left before they'd made up. Because, seriously, if Regina thinks she's gonna apologise for not making all the spoons face the same way in the drawer, she's got another thing coming. But, then again, Ruby knows that Regina has been a little more testy than usual lately because of Henry's impending departure for college. Usually Ruby can work with Regina's moods and turn them around. But the combination of wolfstime being so close, and her own feelings about Henry going away, resulted in her snapping back. One thing led to another and a full-on screaming match ensued. And Ruby's wolf appears to be pretty pissed off about it.

Pushing the door open as quietly as she can, her eyes adjust quickly to the darkness inside. She closes the door behind her and is about to head through to the kitchen to grab a snack, when she picks up on a presence in the living room. She knows instinctively that it's Regina and she can tell by her breathing that she's asleep. It's not like Regina to fall asleep anywhere other than in bed, and even there, she's a fitful sleeper. Ruby chances a peek into the living room and when her eyes land on her slumbering partner, it's all she can do not to make a sound. Regina is asleep on the couch, wrapped in Ruby's cloak.

Without a second thought, Ruby moves across the room, soundlessly dropping to her knees by the couch. She runs the tips of her fingers over the buttery material of the hood, she pauses at the edge, not wanting to disturb Regina's sleep. But the temptation is too great, and she brushes her knuckles over Regina's cheek before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. She means to leave it at that, but her lips move of their own accord to the Queen's nose, then her cheek, her chin, her jaw and finally her lips. The kiss is returned and accompanied by a sleepy moan. Ruby smiles into the kiss before moving so that her head is resting on the same cushion as Regina's, their noses touching.

"M'sorry for waking you," she whispers, stroking along Regina's eyebrow. The Queen is yet to open her eyes.

"S'okay," Regina mumbles, her voice thick with sleep. "Wasn't sleeping."

"Uh huh," Ruby agrees with a smile as Regina cracks an eye open, shifting around until she can work a hand free of the confines of the cloak. Ruby catches it in her own and brings it to her lips, smiling when Regina hums in pleasure.

"It's still dark," Regina says, brow creasing in concern. "You're back early."

"Yeah, well, the wolf wouldn't settle," Ruby admits, sliding her fingers through Regina's until their hands are linked. "She wanted me to come back here and apologise to her mate for being an asshole."

Regina lets out a surprised laugh and squeezes Ruby's fingers. "Well, when you put it that way...I think we were both assholes."

Ruby nods, hiding a smile under false contemplation. "Yeah, but it's more noticeable on me." This earns her a light shove using their joined hands, and she kisses the frown from Regina's mouth. She bumps their foreheads together. "Why're you down here sleeping in my cloak?"

Shifting her eyes away, Regina shrugs. "I couldn't sleep for thinking about that stupid fight. And the bed was cold." She tugs the cloak more tightly around her. "And this smells of you."

"Last time I wore it, you told me it smelled like wet dog," Ruby says.

"Yes," Regina nods, her lips lifting at the very edges. "Just like you."

"Oh, that's how it is, huh?" Ruby's eyes narrow playfully and her hand makes its way inside the cloak, seeking out Regina's secret ticklish spot.

"No! No, I'm sorry!" Regina squirms in an attempt to get away from her questing fingers. "I'm sorry." She yanks Ruby closer and slams their lips together. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Ruby murmurs, between kisses. "I know you're upset about Henry. I know you're gonna miss him. And I should have known that's why you were lashing out."

A gentle hand pushes her face away until their eyes meet. "That doesn't excuse my behaviour," Regina says. "Yes, I'm upset. But that doesn't mean I should be taking out my frustrations on you."

"Still, I could've been more understanding," Ruby insists. "But it's just, you know...I'm gonna miss him too." Her words come out in a rush. She's never spoken about this to Regina, unwilling to put her feelings out there to add to Regina's sorrow. But she's hurting too. She looks down, concentrating on the pattern on her cloak. "He's...I know he's not my son, but he's my _family _. He's my little pup. And he's gonna be so far away and I'm not gonna be able to watch over him like I can here and he's-" Her breath catches on a sob.

"Oh, Ruby." Suddenly Regina is kneeling with her on the floor and they're clinging to each other. "I never considered-...I should have realised."

Ruby shakes her head, her nose buried in Regina's neck. "No. You've got enough to worry about." She lifts her head and attempts to smile. "I'm fine. It just...sometimes gets to me too, you know? So, if you're feeling shitty and you want a hug, or you wanna yell and blow stuff up for a while, that's fine. I'll understand. And I'll probably join in. But just _tell _me. _Don't_ make it about fucking spoons, okay?"

"Okay," Regina tells her, smoothing both hands down Ruby's cheeks and holding her face. "Okay."

"Good." Ruby glances at the couch and her discarded cloak. "So, you think maybe you can sleep in the bed now?"

"That depends. Are you going to be in it with me, or does the wolf feel like she needs to run?" Regina asks.

"The wolf brought me back here," Ruby says, standing up and offering her hands to Regina. "If she thinks I'm going back out now, she can go fuck herself." She stoops and sweeps Regina up into her arms, enjoying the squeak of surprise the dignified woman lets out. Her already impressive strength increases exponentially around the full moon and Regina feels like she weighs nothing. "I, on the other hand,-" Ruby continues as she carries Regina towards the staircase, her eyes glowing golden in the darkness. "-am going to fuck _you _."


	10. I see trouble on the way

Regina kicks off the sheet, sighing in frustration as it flutters to the floor to join the blanket and two pillows she'd thrown away earlier.

"Please, just go to sleep," she murmurs, her hands moving to the soft curve of her belly that's growing by the day. "If you just go to sleep, I promise I'll have a steak tomorrow for dinner. Rare." The flutterings and odd movements in her abdomen continue and she groans. Another sleepless night, then.

At almost five months, Regina supposes she can't really complain about her pregnancy. The fact that she's pregnant at all is still something of a miracle, considering she purposefully made herself barren and the child's other parent is a woman. But Regina knows better than most that magic and love can combine to do the strangest of things. The life growing inside her is a precious and wondrous thing and she appreciates it every day. But there's no getting away from the fact that the baby reacts to the full moon. Last month it had been a more tolerable level; she'd only just begun to feel the baby's movements and each one was a new sensation. This month, however, is another story. She would swear the child was doing some sort of complicated olympic level gymnastics routine.

Glancing over at the unoccupied side of the bed, Regina frowns. This would happen on the nights when Ruby isn't here. After her initial shock at hearing about the pregnancy, Ruby has been an attentive and involved partner. Almost too attentive at times, and she's found herself on the end of Regina's sharp tongue more than once for fussing or being overprotective or just existing during one of Regina's more severe mood swings. Throwing her hand out to the side, Regina grasps Ruby's pillow and drags it closer, burying her face in the cool fabric and inhaling.

Another side-effect of a supernatural pregnancy is heightened senses. Which, at times, can be delightful. Like now, she can almost feel Ruby's spirit surround her, the scent of her is so strong on the pillow. But, at other times, can be downright horrific. Regina does not plan to visit the stables again any time soon. The baby is not calmed by the scent of her other mother and Regina throws the pillow across the room with a scream borne of exhaustion and frustration.

"Fine," she snaps. "You win." Shoving herself into a seated position, she turns and shuffles to the edge of the bed and gets to her feet. Without conscious thought, she crosses the room to the window and yanks open the curtains. The moon is large and bright, and floods the room with light. Regina's chest tightens in what feels like excitement or anticipation. The baby also seems to feel it, the fluttering increases in intensity. Like the celestial body is calling out for her, beckoning her to come and play.

"Is that it, little one?" she murmurs, cradling her belly. "Is the moon calling to you?" The squirming under her hand makes her smile. She sighs, casting a last glance at the sky before turning and grabbing her robe. She trudges down the stairs and moves through the darkened house; her newly improved sense of sight means she doesn't need to turn on any lights.

She opens the door and steps out onto the back porch, moving to stand at the top of the few steps leading to the yard. The effect is immediate. The moonlight is like a soothing balm on her skin, seeping into her pores and filling her with a feeling of contentment. She closes her eyes and lifts her face up to the moon, hands splayed across her stomach as the child's movements calm down to the tiny flutterings she is more used to. A smile crosses Regina's face and she shakes her head. "So does this mean I'm going to have to sleep outdoors three days a month?" she asks. "I don't do camping, pup, so we're going to have to find some compromise."

Before she can enter into any serious negotiations with her unborn child, her ears pick up on something moving through the woods at the bottom of her garden. "Your mother is coming," she says, stroking her bump, wincing at the snapping of branches. "With all the stealth of an elephant."

Regina opens her eyes just as an enormous wolf leaps over the back fence. The transformation happens in mid-air and when Ruby lands, it's on two human feet.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asks, as she lopes up the garden. "Are you okay?"

Regina narrows her eyes at the approaching woman and lets out a huff as Ruby comes to a halt at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm exhausted," Regina snaps. "Remember last month when I couldn't sleep during the full moon and we put it down to-"

"To you missing me," Ruby says, her hands joining Regina's at her bump, stroking gently. "Yep, I remember."

"-to the bed being cold ," Regina corrects, her traitorous lips twitching at the edges.

"Sure, the bed being cold," Ruby agrees, with an easy grin, looking up at her partner with such undisguised adoration that Regina can hardly find it in her to keep up the stern act.

"Well, as it turns out, it's not the temperature of the bed or me missing you," Regina says, suddenly distracted by the way the moonlight catches the planes of Ruby's face. She lifts a hand to trace over Ruby's cheekbone, the softness of her skin sends a shock of arousal right through Regina.

"No?" Ruby asks, a sculpted, and sceptical, eyebrow creeping upwards.

"No. Your child simply refused to settle down until I came out here and stood under the moon."

"Really?" Ruby asks, her eyes dropping to the bump. "She wanted to be outside?"

"Very much so," Regina confirms, her hand slipping behind Ruby's neck, stroking the downy hairs there. "She was very demanding."

"She takes after you, huh?" Ruby says, flashing Regina a cheeky grin, earning a tug on her hair. She laughs before sobering. "I guess most werewolves are born to women who are werewolves themselves...and they'd already be out and running under the full moon." Ruby tilts her head apologetically. "You've really got the raw end of the deal here."

Briefly, she thinks about agreeing, but instead she leans in and presses her lips against Ruby's, the steps giving her an unusual height advantage. Ruby's hands slide under her robe, from her belly to her back and she moves up a couple of steps so that they're the same height. When they part, Regina keeps her close, their noses and foreheads touching.

"Ruby, a little discomfort three nights a month is nothing compared to the joy I feel at sharing this with you," she mumbles. "That's not to say I'm not going to complain about it, because I am, but just remember that I wouldn't change it for the world." She pauses, eyes roaming over Ruby's face. "And maybe I bitch at you for fussing over me, but I love knowing that you want to keep me safe. My big, bad wolf."

Ruby's eyes glow golden and Regina feels a corresponding tingle between her legs. Her nostrils flare as Ruby's scent grows musky and heavy on the air. Regina's lips stretch into a predatory grin and her breathing speeds up. She threads her hands into Ruby's hair and drags her into a rough kiss; all teeth and power. Ruby's hand slide down, over her ass, to the back of her thighs, lifting her up. They start moving back towards the house, but Regina wrenches her mouth away, panting.

"No," she says when Ruby looks up at her in question. "Out here."

"Out here ?" Ruby squeaks. She looks around like she expects half of Storybrooke to appear over the fence. "Out side ?"

"Yes," Regina confirms with a nod. "Out here, under the moon." Just saying the words makes her shiver. "Since I stepped out here I felt...something ...power...strength…" Ruby gently sets her back on her feet, but keeps her in her arms. "I know you feel it too. I just want to keep that feeling while w-"

Ruby's lips are on hers again and Regina knows she doesn't have to do any further convincing. She's propelled backwards until her back makes contact with one of the wooden posts supporting the porch roof. Ruby pulls away from the kiss, looking around for a suitable location, but Regina doesn't allow her time to come to a decision. She grabs her chin and pulls her around so they are eye to eye.

"Here is fine," she says.

"But you-" Ruby hesitates, her eyes straying to the wooden post Regina is leaning against. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ruby," Regina begins, starting to grow impatient. "I'm pregnant, not made of porcelain." She lifts both hands to Ruby's cheeks. "I want you to fuck me, right here, right now."

"Christ," Ruby murmurs, her eyes flashing from green to yellow erratically now. She winds an arm around Regina's back in an attempt to cushion her, even as her left hand slips beneath the waistband of silk pyjamas.

Regina's hips strain forward, desperate for Ruby's touch. Long, slender fingers make contact with hot, wet flesh and Regina cries out as she's filled up. Ruby's familiar caresses seem driven by the moon; everything's that much sharper, that much deeper, that much stronger. Regina lifts her leg and hooks it around Ruby's knee, trying to pull her in closer.

"Yes," she gasps. "Faster."

Ruby obliges, turning to press open mouthed kisses along Regina's jawline until their mouths meet in a hungry tussle. Regina knows she's not going to last long and she doesn't care; she needs that release. "Harder," she begs. Ruby's hand moves to the back of her head, cradling it as her thrusts grow rougher, the way she knows Regina likes.

"Open your eyes," Ruby whispers, kissing her cheek. Regina obliges and Ruby's gasp tells her that they are not their usual colour. "Fuck," the wolf grunts, her final thrust sending Regina over the edge. Pitching forward, her face ends up buried in Ruby's neck and she can't resist the urge to bite down on the pliant flesh. The shudder that runs through her partner makes her smile and she lifts her head when Ruby nuzzles at her cheek, meeting her lips for a sweet kiss.

"I didn't realise exhibitionism was a side-effect of the moon," Ruby mutters against her lips.

Regina scoffs. "It's not like I took you on the counter at Granny's. You would have heard anyone approaching."

"Usually, yeah," Ruby agrees, tugging Regina closer. "But I get kinda lost in you when we do that. King George and his entire army could've been at the door and I wouldn't have noticed."

"I doubt they'd ring the doorbell, dear," Regina says, smothering a yawn against Ruby's shoulder and snuggling closer to her. She sighs. "I'm tired, but as soon as I go back inside your child is going to start doing somersaults again."

"I may have an idea," Ruby says, gently guiding Regina away from the wooden post and letting her go. She drops a quick kiss on Regina's cheek. "I'll be back in a sec. Wait here."

Regina watches her go with an affectionate smile. Shaking her head at Ruby's constant exuberance, she moves once more to the top of the steps and lets the moonlight wash over her, that same sense of serenity washing over her. The door opens and she turns to see Ruby beckoning her in. She frowns.

"I just told y-"

"Trust me," Ruby says, making her eyes large and round in the way Regina can't resist. Regina huffs and stomps into the house. As soon as she closes the door, the activity in her abdomen starts up once more.

"I-" Before she can get a word out, Ruby moves behind her and drapes something heavy over her shoulders. A tingle of magic moves through her and once more the baby calms instantly. Regina reaches up to grip the fabric, turning her head to catch Ruby's eyes. The flash of red confirms exactly what she's wearing; Ruby's cloak. Her eyes fill with tears of relief and love as she realises she's going to be able to sleep peacefully. She turns in Ruby's arms and accepts the warmth and comfort that her partner's arms provide.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"No, thank you ," Ruby says. "This cloak used to be a reminder of how different I was. I always thought I didn't fit in and I'd never find anyone who would love me." Regina is about to protest, but Ruby continues. "But you do. You love me enough that we, somehow, managed to create a magic baby." Ruby pulls back enough that Regina can see her face. "And seeing you in this cloak, carrying my child-" Ruby looks down and laughs. "I guess it just shows how things can work out."

"For the best," Regina confirms, kissing Ruby's chin.

"For the very best," Ruby says, squeezing Regina against her. "Now, what do you say we get some rest in case you're in the mood for some al fresco sex again tomorrow night, huh?"

Regina's laugh echoes around the dark kitchen.


	11. Damn I hate the way you know me

Lips trace a line of fire down her neck before strong teeth bite down on her shoulder. She arches up with a keening whine, looking for more skin. Her nails find purchase in the smooth skin of Ruby's back and she drags them down, slowly, enjoying the hiss of pained pleasure by her ear. She turns to find Ruby's lips in a sloppy kiss, biting the lower one as she draws away, tugging on it before letting it go, her teeth coming together with a clack that sounds louder than it should in the darkness.

"That hurt," Ruby murmurs, moving back in for another kiss anyway.

"It was supposed to," Regina tells her as their mouths meet again and again, harder each time. "You like it when it hurts."

"Bitch," Ruby growls, though she doesn't dispute the claim, dipping her head to lick a stripe from Regina's shoulder to her ear. Her hand finds Regina's breast and squeezes, her thumb pressing against the nipple until Regina moans and tilts her hips, trying to get some friction against Ruby's leg, but Ruby shifts out of reach and Regina's head drops back against the pillow.

"Are you going to get a move on? I don't have all night." Regina huffs, tugging Ruby's head up by her hair. Ruby's eyes are almost pitch black, with the occasional fleck of yellow flashing in them and just the sight of them along with kissed bruised lips makes Regina grow wetter. Ruby's nostrils flare and she grins while blood rushes to Regina's cheeks; she can't hide anything around Ruby.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Ruby says, her voice much more of a purr than a werewolf should be capable of. "I'll make sure you get home in time to tuck your wife in."

A hand, at last, starts to make its way between them, long fingers sliding between slick folds and Regina bites her own lip, her hips encouraging them on their way. Ruby enters her all at once, forcing a strangled cry of relief from Regina's throat. "Will you fuck her when you go home, huh?" Ruby asks, building a rhythm, thrusting deeper and harder with every stroke. She lowers her head to suck on Regina's breast briefly, tonguing the nipple in time with her thrusts. "Will you go home to Emma and have nice, vanilla sex, hmmm? Or will you tell her you have a headache?"

Regina presses her lips together, unwilling to share the secrets of her marital bed. Yes, she married Emma after everything settled down in the town. It was the sensible thing to do. They'd grown closer over the time they'd spent fighting villains and curses and it seemed almost expected that they would naturally fall in love. She does love Emma. She does. But sometimes, that's not enough.

"Shut up and fuck me, Wolf," Regina commands. Ruby's eyes flash fully yellow and she knows she's playing with the Alpha, but Regina's never backed away from a challenge and after a moment of intense eye contact, Ruby's eyes drop and Regina smirks. The smirk disappears when Ruby starts thrusting again; this time there's no build, it's all hard and fast and just the way she needs it to be. She clings to Ruby's back, nails digging into pliant flesh as she meets Ruby's strokes, her breaths growing short and uneven as her face grows warm.

Her heels slide against the sheets as she strains upwards, reaching for the release that she wants, that she _needs_, that only Ruby can give her. And when it comes, it's so strong it brings tears to her eyes and she pulls Ruby closer to hide her face in her neck as they ride out the tremors together.

She pulls herself together enough to push on Ruby's shoulders, encouraging her to roll off so that they're lying side by side on Ruby's bed, panting in the quiet room.

"This can't happen again," Regina says, finally.

"Sure," Ruby agrees. "Just like you said last time. And the time before that. And the time bef-" Regina silences her with a savage kiss.

If this _is_ to be the last time, then Regina's going to make sure they both remember it.


	12. An eternity of right and good

For what must be the hundredth time in the space of an hour, Regina lets out an irritated huff. Snow sighs and looks at her former step-mother, to find her glaring back, arms crossed and brows lowered.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that," she says. "This is completely your fault."

The pair are currently seated side by side in a dark and unpleasant smelling dungeon in the Palace of Rothenberg. The ancient lords of Rothenberg had a powerful spell cast on their city. Within its walls, no magic has any power. Which means Regina cannot 'poof' them out of their current predicament, much to her chagrin. It's unfortunate that the current Margrave of Rothenberg used the protection spell to his advantage by instigating 'The Law of Right and Good', which is basically a set of rules outlining how he is to be treated by the peasantry and, in particular, women.

"_My_ fault?" Indignance looks good on Regina. It always has. "How you have the gall to sit there and say that is beyond me."

"Well, _I'm_ not the one who saw fit to insult the ruler of this kingdom, am I?" Snow reminds her, gently. "You knew before we came in there were rules about the conduct of women."

"Pfffft." Regina shakes her head. "_Rules_. I am a _Queen_. I do not adhere to the rules of minor nobles."

"Well, it's because of _that_ attitude that we're locked up in a dungeon."

"No, it's because of your ridiculous idea that we could somehow broker a treaty with this madman that we're even here. I only came along because your negotiation and diplomacy skills leave a lot to be desired."

"_My_ diplomacy skills?" Snow almost yells, turning wide eyes on Regina. "You're the one that called him a pompous, self-absorbed, arrogant pri-"

She's cut off when the door to the dungeon is opened and another person is thrown in, skidding face down across the dirt floor. The door slams closed again before Snow and Regina even manage to get to their feet. Their cellmate looks up and gives them a wide grin.

"Hey guys," Ruby says.

Regina shakes her head. "You utter idiot."

"Love you too, sweetie," Ruby says, pushing to her feet and dusting herself down, shaking her cape to remove most of the grime.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks, since Regina hasn't. "Did they hurt you?"

"I gotta say being dumped on my face hurts more without my wolfy abilities than it usually does," Ruby decides, rubbing her forehead. "But I'm fine."

At this, Regina finally appears to show concern for the love of her life and steps towards the younger woman, inspecting the mark on her head and rubbing a thumb over it, making Ruby wince. "Serves you right," Regina mutters, but brushes a brief kiss against Ruby's lips anyway. "What the hell are you doing getting thrown in here?"

Ruby pulls Regina into her arms and winks at Snow. "I never _could_ resist a damsel in distress. I thought I'd attempt a dashing rescue."

Snow smiles and shakes her head at her oldest friend. Regina escapes from her embrace and turns to face Ruby, scowl firmly in place.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't dashing rescuers meant to, oh I don't know," Regina taps her chin in faux contemplation before raising her voice so that it reverberates around the small cell. "_Rescue_ people? And _not_ get thrown in jail?"

"Usually, I grant you," Ruby says, moving to the hard bench set up against the wall and seating herself, wriggling around to try to get comfortable. "But my part in this dashing rescue was to get thrown in here beside you so I could brief you on the plan."

"Wouldn't you be of more use outside?" Snow asks, taking a seat beside Ruby on the bench. "Where you can use your abilities?"

Regina stubbornly remains standing, eyes blazing.

"Well, I guess so," Ruby says. "But I wanted to make sure you both were okay." Snow doesn't miss that on 'you both' Ruby's eyes are all for Regina. "I was going out of my mind out there."

There's a flicker in Regina's hard exterior. Her eyes soften and her lips lose their rigidness, just for a second, at Ruby's admission. But then she throws her hands up in exasperation. "So now there are _three_ of us stuck in here. Useless. Impotent." She nods at Snow. "I know that's no different from usual for you."

"None taken," Snow says, with a roll of her eyes.

"It's _fine_," Ruby assures her. "There's a plan. It's all in hand."

Regina's eyes widen and her mouth drops open in horror.

"What is it?" Snow asks, getting to her feet and approaching the stricken woman.

Regina's eyes are fixed on Ruby and she holds out an accusatory finger. "If I'm about to be rescued by Emma fucking Swan, I'm never speaking to either of you again!"


End file.
